Dark Night
Dark Night is the second book in the Twoleg Clans series. Blurb text Allegensices ThunderClan Leader: Bellstar: Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Deputy: Barenland: Brown tom with no markings and hazel eyes. Medicine Cat: Berrytail: white and black tom. Warriors: Shakenpelt: black, gray, and tan tortiseshell tom. Snakefang: A dark tabby tom with golden speckles Braveclaw: black tom with unusally long claws. Frecklepelt: ''white she-cat with black speckles. ''Sunspeckle: Brown she-cat with golden speckles and a few tabby stripes. Lionfish: ginger tom with white tabby marks, like a lion fish. Featherfoot: gray she-cat with feathery long fur around her feet. Bluefish: ''blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes. ''Purpledawn: whtie she-cat with violet eyes. Blazefire: stunning orange tom with blazing green eyes. Apprentices: ''Yellowpaw'': golden she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother: Bluefish. Bluepaw: blue-gray she-cat with a white belly. Snowpaw: White tom with blue eyes Queens: Moonstream: silver she-cat with black tabby stripes. kits: Volekit:gray tom Mousekit: brown she-cat with gray tabby stripes Elders:'' Owltalon'': Brown she-cat with black stripes. WindClan Leader: Graystar: dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes. Deputy: ''Darkmoon: black tom with white spots with one white spot on his face that looks like a moon. '''Medicine Cat:' Runningstorm: black she-cat with bright green eyes. Warriors: Swifthare: white tom with brown splotches. Rabbitshine: ''light brown tom. '''Apprentices:' Wigglepaw: small, tortiseshell tom ShadowClan Leader: Cloudstar: black tom with white underbelly and red eyes. Deputy: Tawnyfur: tortiseshell tom with green eyes. RiverClan Leader:'' Pantherstar: pure black she-cat with bright blue eyes '''Deputy:' Sunset: bright golden she-cat. Chapter 1 Darkmoon, a warrior of WindClan, padded along the border to RiverClan. He was beside Graystar, leader of WindClan, and Runningstorm, the medicine cat of WindClan. They had just come back from telling Pantherstar, RiverClan leader, the terrible news, and they had gone to Cloudstar, leader of ShadowClan, first. Now it was time to go to Bellstar, leader of ThunderClan. Darkmoon trotted along a familair path until he got to ThunderClan camp. He, Graystar, and Runningstorm padded into thunderClan camp, and immediatley got bowled over. Darkmoon growled and stood, and saw a tiny kit at his paws. "I'm sorry mister WindClan cat." he meowed. "I didn't mean to knock you over." Darkmoon ignored to tiny kit, sweeping him aside and padding forward to stand in front of Bellstar. WindClan had more than sad news to deliver. they padded into the leader's den, and Graystar and Darkmoon faced Bellstar with a serious look. "Darkmoon, does this mean the murderer got Heathermask?" "I'm afraid so, but we have worse news." Darkmoon replied. He swept his tail over to dusty floor of the leader's den. "the murderer is going after you next." Rose Thunder gave Bailey the biggest smile she had ever had. Bailey was only a year younger than her, but it seemed as though he was a 5 year old she had to take care of. She thought of herself as an adopted mother to Bailey, and Bailey was so lonley that he decided to agree with her and treat hr as an adopted mother. Rose Thunder had no papers, such as a birth certificate and such. She had appeared out of nowhere on the doorstep of local gossip, Marylena Rondolf. the police filed a report and investigated, but found no trace of any parents, grandparents, or even distant cousins. Rose had gone through many dna tests, but she had no realtives, so she would go to the orphanrioum. but, you can't find a home for a 17-almost-18-year-old orphan, so Marylena had adopted Rose, as long as she helped with housework. She did so happily, and took a voluenter job at the local kennel.. After awhile, they started paying her, and Rose was happier than ever. One thing people didn't understand, was why she would whisper to every cat that came into the kennel. "It as if," remarked the boy who feed the dogs, "she can speak to those cats." In truth, she could. she could understand them as clear as day, english and everything. Her name was not really Rose, she was really Emma. Her father had been abusive, so she had fled from home and out into the forest, then she had crashed into ThunderClan camp, literally. she had stayed in the forest until she befriended all the cats, then had to leave. It had been almost a year since then. Marylena ran over to Emma and Bailey. "Why, Rosie, the police called!" she exclaimed. "they have a man who is claiming to be your father!" Chapter 2 Emma entered the police station, to see her father standing red-faced before her. "How dare you run away! I've been looking all over for you!" he screamed in her face. "I don't know him." she whispered to Marylena. "He's not my father." A police officier walked over to her, pushing her father away. "We're going to do another dna test. the results should be in tomorrow." he said, standing in front of Marylena. Emma got wide-eyed, and started to softly hyperventalate. No, sh couldn't go back to abusive life. there was only one other place to go. "Rosie, what's wrong?" Marylena asked. "Nothing, nothing." 'Rosie' said, tryign to calm down. "It's just, I'm getting tired of blood tests, don't you trust that I've never seen this man before?" "Well, you match the describtion of his daughter perfectly, it won't hurt to be safe." the police officer said. "Ok, when are we doing the blood test?" "We already have a sample of your blood from before, so you wont need to go to the hospital. We could get the results back any day now." "Ok." Emma said. She grabbed Bailey's hand and squeezed it carefully. this was code for, "I'm lying and i'm nervous about it, so I need you to do somethign that will let us leave quickly." Bailey got it immediatley. "I'd better be heading home, Rose, will you walk me home?" "No need." Marylena said quickly. "I'll drive you home, i'm leaving now anyway. Come on, Rose." The next day, Marylena got a phone call. Emma's heart missed a beat as she heard her adopted mother say, "yes, you have the results?" Emma jumped up from her seat at the kitchen table and whispered, "I'm going to Bailey's house for a bit." Once Emma got to Bailey's house, which really was an orphanarioum, she called him outside and started walkign towards the forest. Bailey caught up to her and asked, "Rose, where are we going?" "Away, forever." Emma muttered. "An my name isn't Rose." She told him the full story about her abusive father, her escape into ThunderClan, and her friendship with Bellstar and Berrytail. "Is this true?" he asked, eyes wide. "You're pulling my leg. Emma shook her head. "Not leg pullin'." "You expect me to live in the forest with cats?" Bailey asked, eyebrows raised. "Yes, I do." Emma said. She pulled in through the forest, brambles and branches scraping their clothes. Chapter 3 Emma threw her hand in fornt of Bailey's torso. "wait, don't step on the camp wall. Wait here." She stepped over the bramble wlal of Thunderclan camp. Bellstar shot out of her den. "Emma!" she purred, happy to see the twolg. "It's nice to see you again, our clan needs you." "But i'm not the only one here." Emma said simply. Bellstar stepped backwards, a questioning look on her face. Emma motioned for Bailey to join them, and he stepped out into the camp. Bellstar just stared at him, then turned back to Emma. "No." "No what?" "No, he can't stay here." "Why in the name of StarClan not?" Emma snapped. "He can't understand cat language, and he doesn't understand clan ways." "I can teach him clan ways, he cna be my apprentice!" "And live where?" "My clearing!" "And eat what?" "Cooked fresh-kill!" "Caught by who?" "Him, once I teach him!" "And how good a hunter are you?" "not very, but I could learn!" "The mentor learning?" "Snakefang or Lionfish could help me train him!" "He doesn't understand cat language!" "I could translate!" "And when you're not around to help him...?" "I'll just always have to be around!" "On patrol?" "I can't go on patrol anyway, the other clans would find out you have a twoleg!" "And that's the most important thing." Bellstar meowed. "We can't have twolegs in this clan, you're bad enough!" "If i'm so bad, maybe you don't need me ethier!" Emma snapped. "If Bailey cant join, than neither can I!" Emma stalked away, Bailey after her. Bellstar stared with regret after her last hope, the words "The murderer is going after you next" ran over and over again in her head. emma, the one who would defeat the murderer, hated her now, and the murderer was on her tail. What had Bellstar gotten herself into? Chapter 4 Emma and Bailey stalked through the forest until they reached the river, with the Sunningrocks sitting beside it. "We'll stay here." Emma said. "It'll also stop riverClan from attacking ThunderClan for the territory back." Emma started picking up leaves and draping blankets over the makeshift beds she had made. then she took two thick branches and propped them up in the sandy ground. She stuck a blanket on the sticks and used bramble tendrils to tie the other end of the blanket to the rock. Bailey watched her work, then Emma saw him pointing. "There's another cat." he comemnted. Emma jumped around and saw the tomcat sitting on the rock. Her eyes grew soft and se reached forward and hugged the cat. "Berrytail! I've missed you!" "What are you doing setting up camp here?" Berrytail asked. "What about your clearing?" emma frowned and explained about Bellstar. Berrytail frowned and meowed, "I'm afraid she's right, emma, but I'm not taking her side. We should trust you, after all." "Thanks, Berrytail." Emma said, smiling. She picked him up and held him upside down, baby style. She carried him over to Bailey. "Bailey, this is Berrytail, ThunderClan's medicine cat. "Well, nice to meet him." Bailey said, patting the black and whtie tom on his head. emma translated. After a few minutes, berrytail jumped out of Emma's arms and meowed, "I'd better get back to the Clan, Weve had problems with riverclan." Then Berrytail frowned. "Bellstar was even saying that she wished an eagle would just come and take some of those stupid fish-eaters. Of course, she wasn't serious, but to much blood has been spilled." Emma waved goodbye, then walked away. She told Bailey just to stay by Sunningrocks while she was gone. After a few minutes, she entered ShadowClan territory, and before she knew it she was at Carrionplace. she dug in the garbage, careful to aviod metal. then she found a cat cage and dumped all the garbage out of it. She headed back to Sunningrocks. Chapter 5 emma stared across the river, wondering if she could swim across. She had cleaned the cat kennel/cage, but hadn't told Bailey what for. She just sat, toes in the river. Then she suddenly stood, undressed except for underwear, then jumped in and swam. She was skilled. She didn' tire until she had reached the other side, even with the cat kennel attached to one arm. When she reached the other side, she sat by the shore, under the bright sun. She was nearly dry by the time she heard cat voices. "What do you smell?" came a she-cat's voice. "I smell the river.." came another voice. "Of course you do, we're standing right next to it. what else?" "Thunderclan on the other side of the river..." said the secodn voice. "And twoleg." "Twoelg? I don't-" then the first voice scented Emma. Emma peeked around the tree at the pair of cats. One was a black she-cat, and the other was a small apprentice with black fur. "It's spotted us." the apprentice meowed, worried. "just back away slowly, reedpaw." said the black shecat. the apprentice backed away, then turned and ran. Teh first cat just stared at the twoleg. Emma didn't move. then, she backed farther away from the cat. The she-cat, confused for a moment, stepped closer. emma backed away more, the cat stepped closer. Finally, the she-cat decided that the twoleg was afraid of her, and decided to charge at her to make her go away. Not a good idea on her part. When she got close to Emma, she grabbed her and shoved her into the open cat kennel. Emma stood, ignoring the she-cat struggle inside the cage. This didn't feel right, deep insid eher brain, but she wanted to prove something she didn't quite understand. She found the stepping stones and leaped across carefully. She turned and saw one wide-eyed gray riverclan warrior. He turned around, yowling, "A twolg captured Pantherstar! A Twoleg captured Pantherstar!" Emma felt a twinge of guilt, but ignored it. When she got back to the other side, still on RiverClan territory but they never patroled here, she could tell because Berrytil had told her that Thunderclan hunted there and rierclan never noticed. Emma saw the spot where there was a pile of rocks next to the river. She set the kennel down and piled the rocks around it. She poked moss through the bars in the front, and said, "You're my kittypet for awhile." Pantherstar's eyes widened. "y-you-" "you're smart, Pantherstar. But for now, you're going to have to be my kittypet. maybe just until i'm bored." She tried to sound mean, but couldn't quite manage it. "Don't worry, your clan will be safe. I'll check up on it and give you reports, if you like." Pantherstar just sighed and lay in the moss. "Do you need fesh-kill?" "I would love some, do you really have any fish or birds?" "I will soon, my friend's a great fisher. I'll be back." and Emma walked away. "Where were you?" Baiuley asked. He had a pile of fish next to him. He was great at fishing, he had dug up worms and skewered them with a stick. that was his makeshift fishing rod. "Nowhere." Emma replied simply. "I'm stealing some fish." she grabbed a big fish from the top and wlaked back to Pantherstar's cage. She momentarily wondered how to get the fish in, then remembered that this one had a hole with a cover on the top for putting food and water in. She slipped the fish through the top and Pantherstar ate hungrily.